A Pokemon Apart
by dairu123
Summary: This was my first story i ever posted on the net, so the grammar and stuff i kinda iffy, but yall will live. Kade and his starter pokemon travel the world for badges.
1. A Pokemon Apart chapter 1

A Pokemon Far Apart:Chapter 1: The BeginningDisclaimer: don't read this if your offended by stories of human/pokemon relationships or sex. lol this isn't intended for younger aged viewers under 18. enjoy!!! also the first chapter has no sex its just starts with a trainer named Kade he is 15 and unsure of what he will do with his life. he doesn't have any pokemon and he lives in Floaroma town which is tiring because of many people in town are flower, and grass pokemon lovers. Kade spends his time taking care of pokemon in hopes to become a trainer but has had a hard time getting a pokemon. Kade lives with his mom and his older brother Bret which is twenty-four and is relaxing after beating the Elite Four and is now taking care of the family. Kade's life is about to change on his 16th birthday. Which is two days away!!!Oct 5th 2 days until my birthday and also the day I plan on leaving for my journey as a pokemon trainer. I haven't been able to leave because I have been taking care of my mom but that changed when Bret came home and agreed that I could leave to become a trainer, only if I could get a pokemon by my birthday. currently I haven't had any luck.I awoke to the bright light in my window as I dressed myself in my coolest clothes. A blue jacket with a grass pokemon symbol on the back. long blue jeans and my belt with all my empty poke balls. I slipped out the door without seeing Bret or Mom in the house and I made my way to the poke mart to borrow my friend Mari's Evee so I can catch a pokemon.I walked through the automatic doors and saw Mari, "Hi Mari." Mari looked up at me and smiled, "how can I help you Kade?" Kade sighed and replied, "I need to borrow Evee to catch my first pokemon." Mari looked a little unsure, "Kade I swear if anything happens to Evee your dead you hear me?" Kade took the ball from her hand and said, "Sure I'll be back in a few."I left for IronWorks north of Floaroma town, I entered the forest and then saw a Shinx. I then yelled, "I choose you Evee." Evee looked at the Shinx and back to her temporary master and growled at the enemy awaiting instructions. "Evee use tackle." Evee moved quickly but the Shinx dodged and bit Evee on the neck. blood dripping from the wound. I quickly gave another command, "Evee use tackle once more." Evee struck the Shinx with a hard thud and the Shinx quickly recovered and tackled back. Evee fell to the ground and barely stood up again. I yelled, "Tackle one more time."

Evee hit the Shinx but this time it didn't get up. So I threw an empty poke ball. "Go Poke ball"

The poke ball flew out of my hand and it sucked up the Shinx. The button turned colors as it wobbled back and forth.....red......white......red......white.....ding "We did it Evee We caught a Shinx my first pokemon." Evee then fell to her side and I ran to her frightened, "Evee I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt." "Evee return." I raced the Evee in her poke ball to the poke center hoping she would be ok. The nurse took Evee and said, "I'll see what I can do."

I sat down in the lobby worried about Evee. Hours passed as I dozed off."Wake up.... Wake up Kade......" I awoke to the face of Nurse Joy hovering over me. I groggily replied, "Is Evee ok?" Evee then ran from behind Nurse Joy and jumped into my lap. She purred as I stroked her back. Blood matted into her fur. Nurse Joy saw the relieved look on my face and reassured me, "She will be fine but you should return her to Mari." I sighed, "Yea Nurse Joy I will right now." I picked up Evee and carried her the whole way and treated her like a princess as to say sorry. I halted in front of the Poke mart afraid of what Mari would do to me. I stepped in and handed Evee to Mari along with her poke ball. Mari just looked shocked and looked up at me. "What happen Kade?" I blushed and replied, "well we were battling a Shinx and he did some damage but she will be ok." Mari seemed to be somewhat relieved and sighed. "Kade thank you for taking care of my Evee." Kade replied, "I'm so sorry."

I ran out of the store and back to my house with my new Shinx.I went into the house and went to Bret and flashed my poke ball at him. "See what I got Bret now I can go become a trainer." Bret looked surprised, how in the world did you catch a pokemon, without a pokemon?" I laughed, "I borrowed Mari's Evee." Bret just looked back at the TV and replied, "I knew you could do it have fun and remember me on your journey." Bret never was so nice or honest in his emotions so I didn't rub it in his face and went upstairs to play with my Shinx. I released Shinx onto the floor and Shinx looked from the room searching his surroundings and looked at me. I then introduced myself to him, "Hi Shinx I'm Kade." The Shinx just jumped onto the bed and yawned. "Shhhinxx."

I joined him on the bed and fell asleep.I awoke feeling something wet lick my face. I opened my eyes and there was Shinx licking my face. "Shin Shinx." "Shinx good morning." Shinx jumped to the floor and stretched his body. I took a change of clothes from my room and headed to the bathroom. Shinx eagerly followed. I ran the water as the bath filled I took all my clothes off and got into the tub. Shinx jumped in after me throwing water every which way including my face. "Shinx don't make a mess." Shinx looked sad and I started to pet him. "Shinx I didn't mean to raise my voice, I just don't want a big mess." Shinx cheered up and started playing in the water. I took the soap and washed my body trying to get some of the blood off my skin. Then after I was clean I took Shinx and started to clean him. He seemed to like the treatment. "Shinx I think we are going to have fun on our journey."I got dressed and dried Shinx off. We headed downstairs and stopped as I heard mom and Bret talking. I then hid as I listened, "Bret its all good that your staying and letting Kade leave but did you get him something?" Bret grunted as he swallowed the milk from the cereal bowl. "Yea I did I got him a Poke tm talk." Mom looked confused. "What is a poke tm talk?" Bret sighed as he saw he would half to explain. "A poke tm talk is a gadget that goes on your belt and it teaches your pokemon to talk when you turn it on." Mom just looked at Bret and said, "I hope he likes my gift, I got him a rucksack and all kinds of items and money for his journey I even got him a pokedex from Pro. Oak, I wrote him a letter explaining the situation." Bret chuckled a little and said, "Kade has it made because all of his friends and family." I then walked into the room letting myself be known, "Hi what's for breakfast?"

(pretending not of heard anything)Mom took the cereal and placed it in front of me. I ate my cereal and fed Shinx some of the poke food Bret feeds his pokemon. After me and Shinx were done I decided to go to meet Mari. "Shinx return." a beam of light ate the Shinx. Then I headed to the mart.I entered the mart and was greeted by Mari, "Hi Kade how's your new Shinx?" I laughed and said, "I challenge you to a battle Mari." Mari eagerly accepted, "ok Kade your on."

Mari turned the open/close sign to closed and we left the building. Mari got far enough away for the battle and raised her voice, "Since you only have one pokemon it will be one on one." I yelled, "Fine" and grabbed my poke ball, "I choose you Shinx." Then Mari yelled, "I choose you Spinarak." I saw that Mari had a small evil smirk on her face and I had to ask. "What's wrong Mari?" Mari just replied, "How bout we make this interesting, if you win I will give you Evee." I looked in surprise and asked, "What do you get if you win?" Mari laughed and said, "I get to travel with you is all." I thought for a moment and looked at her. "Fine its a deal." "Shinx Tackle." Shinx ran toward Spinarak and Spinarak hit the ground. "Spinarak use poison sting." Spinarak tried to hit the small Shinx. "Shinx dodge it." Shinx moved out of the way. "Shinx use tackle." Shinx tackled the Spinarak and it flew back.

Mari then yelled, "Spinarak use Night Shade."

Spinarak shot some darkness at Shinx and he jumped out of the way. I then yelled, "Shinx finish it, Use Bite."

Shinx bit the Spinarak and it returned Spinarak to his ball and said, "good job." I walked over to Mari, "Well hand her over she's mine now." Mari looked kind of sad and said, "Well Evee couldn't be in better hands Kade, Good luck on your journey." Kade smiled and said, "Your welcome to come with me anyways, but if you don't then Thanks anyway"

Mari smiled, "That is sweet but I need to run the mart."

I then turn and left towards the pokemon center to give my two new pokemon a rest break and headed home. Mom greeted me at the dinner table and said, "I made you a plate honey and also got a view of your show in front of the Mart, good job." I looked at her and replied, "Thanks but I think she went easy on me."

I quickly went to bed so I could get up and I could get my birthday over with and head off onto my journey.I woke up to my alarm clock that I set so I could prepare for the departure. I went downstairs when I heard. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!" I jumped still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes nearly given myself a black eye. "Thanks everyone."

Then I announced it then and there. "I will be leaving today for my journey to become a master of pokemon."(nearly broke out in song)


	2. A Pokemon Apart chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not read if your underage 18 and if your offended by sex or human/pokemon relationshipsI'm off to Jubilife city but I half to get through route 204 and hopefully my three pokemon. Cyndiquil, Shinx, and Evee will help me catch another …, Pant.., Pant.... "how far is Jubilife?" (need water)We then see a small pond where I stop and get a drink. I then release my pokemon from there imprisonments and let them relax before we go. Out of the corner of my eye I see a Ralts. "Shinx use tackle." Instead Evee push's Shinx to the ground and hits the Ralts. I ignore it for now not wanting the Ralts to run. Ralts used fake tears. I throw my pokeball at it and it flashes red....white....red....white.....ding......"Good job guys it was a little sloppy but we got her."I look at Evee confused, "Evee what's your problem?"Evee looked down at the ground. "Evee eee""It's alright Evee its not your fault, its my job to be a good trainer all we half to do is work at it is all."Evee smiled and she laid in my lap. it was around 7pm so I decided this would be my first time sleeping under the and my pokemon got a nice fire started, and I decided to teach my pokemon to talk. I turned on the poke tm talk and went to bed. I could here the tm giving a low Hume all next morning I awoke to find all my pokemon huddled around me. I laughed as I said, "Wake up sleepy Drowzee's its morning.""Leave us alone master." I jumped throwing all my pokemon off me on accident, realizing it was Shinx that said then realized he talked and looked at Kade started to stutter.... "Wh Wh What in the world, the tm actually worked?"Evee stretched and yawned. "Of coarse it worked your big bro said it would."Kade still baffled replied, "I thought he was pulling my leg or something. Well I guess I cant sit here being bewildered so lets go to Jubilife city." I returned all my pokemon except Evee."Evee whey don't you go back into your pokeball?"Evee gave Kade a evil look. "Its cramped in there. how would you like it if I kept you in a ball?"Kade sighed looking at her pokeball and put it on his belt. "Well if your staying out how bout I give you a name or do you have one?"Evee licked her paw and said, "No master but you can give me a name and it better be cute."Kade thought for a moment. "Look you half to call me Kade not master and you will be called lafy."Evee gave another evil glare and snorted. "No that will not do you can just call me Evee for now till I think of a good name."Kade looked at her as she started off in the wrong direction of Jubilife. "Evee, Jubilife is in the other direction."Evee just turned around with her head held high and I heard a humph. We headed toward the path and then I saw the city in the horizon. "Were here!!"Evee didn't say anything as she kept walking. Kade glanced at Evee. "Why are you being so mean to me or have I done something to upset you?"Evee blushed. "Well I don't know I've just have this weird feeling in my stomach when I'm around you like Butterfrees in my stomach or something."Kade realized what she was talking about but thought can a pokemon be in love with a human, is that possible? "Evee I think your in love with me."Evee turned a beat red but her fur covered it. "Kade I've just never been in love before and I don't know what I'm doing."Kade decided to make this easy. "I don't know what I'm doing either but we need to decide if were going to be together right now so we wont be confused later."Evee just stopped dead in her tracks and looked and Kade. "I'm not sure about being with you I mean I have feelings for you but well I've seen the humans and there beautiful and how can I compare."Kade was amazed how a young Evee could be this scared of her looks. "Evee your beautiful and I'm willing to be with you but I think you need to evolve first. Your way to small right now."Evee blushed again. "Kade your so smart but can you do me a favor?"Kade looked. "yea what is it?"Evee stopped blushing and asked, "can I be a Leafeon I've always looked up to my mother being a Leafeon."Kade was deep in thought. "Well it'll take some time to get some moss from moss rock. when we get to town I'll call Bret to see if he has any."Evee smiled and we started walking toward town.I was looking from building to building scanning each looking for a pokecenter. then I found it. I walked in and gave my pokemon to Nurse Joy. but Evee wouldn't go. "Evee why wont you let Joy take a look at you?"Evee looked at Kade. "I don't feel like it."Kade sighed. "It seems your just as stubborn as Mari."We walked to the video phone and dialed Bret's pokegear number. - ring... ringBret: "Hello......"Kade: "Hi Bret its me Kade, I need some of that moss that you got from moss rock last year."Bret: "If I give you this to you will you evolve your Evee?"Kade: "Yea so will you send it?"Bret: "yea it'll be at the center in the morning by then you should have your first badge. right?"Kade: "Yea I will well I will see ya bye. click......"Bret: "why you little I didn't even get to say goodbye."I left the phone and sat down to wait for my pokemon from the Nurse when I heard the doors to the center open. So I decided to introduce myself. "Hi I'm Kade."The guy in the front spoke first. "Hello I'm Ash and these two are my friends Dawn, and Brock."I saw a Pikachu on ash's shoulder and asked, "So are all of you poketrainers?"Brock stepped in front of ash and said, "They are but I'm a Pokemon Breeder.I smiled at Brock and replied, "I've never seen a breeder finally said something aster listening to the conversation. "How about a Pokemon battle?"I replied with a kind of smirk on my face, "Sure but my pokemon are being treated right now so you will half to wait."Dawn looked at Nurse Joy as she came up to me from behind, "Sir I have your pokemon and there all rested."I took my pokemon from the nurse and thanked her, "Thanks nurse just in time too."I turned and headed out the door, "Ok Dawn lets battle."Dawn and her friends followed me outside and Brock then went to the middle of where we were about to battle. "I will be the referee and let the battle commence."I then yelled to Dawn, "Dawn I only have four pokemon so how about a 2 vs. 2 or something?"Dawn replied, "sure, I choose you Baneary."Baneary stretched as she yelled, "Baneary."I finally grabbed a ball from my belt, "I choose you Cyndiquil."Cyndiquil flew from his ball with a bright light, "Cyndi""Cyndiquil use Ember" Cyndiquil opened her mouth to spurt the flames but all that came out was smoke. "Cyndiquil what's wrong?"Brock from the side lines yelled to me. "Cyndiquil must of not learned it yet."I just looked back at Cyndiquil and tried to think if she had something other than tackle."Baneary use Ice beam" Baneary shot a blue crystal beam out from her mouth and hit Cyndiquil. "Then Brock yelled, Cyndiquil is completely frozen and is....." He was cut short as Cyndiquil's Flames came from her back and melted the ice. Cyndiquil then said after she was all thawed out. "I'm a fire pokemon ice is almost useless against me." Ash and his two friends was baffled at the pokemon but wasn't too surprised because of Meowth from team rocket could talk also. We then we continued back to the battle I then yelled, "It ain't over yet."

As I then yelled another attack out. "Cyndiquil use Tackle."

Cyndiquil rushed the enemy as he began to jump to hit. "Baneary dodge it."

Baneary jumped as Cyndiquil landed on the ground, "Cyndiquil jump up and use Tackle again."

Cyndiquil jumped and successfully attacked the pokemon. Brock then looked at Baneary, "Baneary is unable to battle."Dawn returned Baneary, "Good job Baneary, I choose you Piplup."

Piplup landed on the ground, "Piplup are you ready, Use whirlpool."

Piplup summoned up a big mass of water which formed into a whirlpool, and sucked my Cyndiquil into the water. "Cynd"

I then yelled, "hang in there Cyndiquil." Cyndiquil was then shot from the pool of water and swirls were in her eyes. Brock Shouted, "Cyndiquil is unable to battle."I looked over at Evee and said, "I choose you Evee."

Evee ran from my side. "Evee use dig."

Evee did as she was told and dodged head first into the ground as she disappeared. Dawn looked at Piplup, "Piplup Use water gun in the hole Evee made."

Piplup Shot into the hole as I then yelled. "Evee time to come out."In the bush's next to use about 200 feet away team rocket was talking. "James how about we steal that Evee, Baneary, and Pikachu?" James kept his eyes on the battle and replied, "How do you expect we do that?" Meowth pulled out a remote, "Like this." and He pushed a button. Click....Three big mechanical arms jolted from there balloon that was behind them and grabbed the three jumped up and yelled, "Pikachu"I was surprised but grabbed a pokeball from my belt, "I choose you Shinx." Shinx jumped from his ball and landed on the yelled as the arms gripped her frail body. "Help me Kade."I replied as I yelled, "Tackle Shinx."

Shinx tackled Meowth as the remote shattered. Pikachu, Baneary, and Evee ran back to there stood up from behind the bush, "You can't do that, I choose you Cacnea." Cacnea threw pin missals at his master. "Cacnea the enemy not me."Jessie walked forward and sighed, "If you want something done right, I choose you Dusctox." Dustox flew from its ball and both me and Ash yelled, "Use Thunder bolt." Shinx and Pikachu shot bolts of lightning towards team rocket and they exploded as they flew into the air."We are blasting off again."

Meowth then said sarcastically, " you'd think wed retire after this."I then turned to Dawn and asked, "Do you want to continue?"Dawn ran back to her spot. "Sure"I yelled, "Tackle" and Evee ran toward Piplup.

Dawn quickly told Piplup, "Piplup dodge it"

but it was to late and it hit. Piplup got back to his feet panting. "Piplup use whirlpool."

Piplup formed another whirlpool but as it was about to pull in Evee I yelled, "Evee use quick attack and run around Piplup over and over in the same direction of the whirlpool."

Evee started to run as the whirlpool became faster and faster and the whirlpool dispersed. Piplup was spinning in circles then fell to the ground. "Piplup is unable to battle the victor is Kade."I ran to Evee, "Good job your so great."Evee purred and said, "We make a great team."Dawn and me both went in the pokecenter to heal our pokemon and I asked for a room for the night. We all got bunked in the same room with two bunk beds. I laid on the bed as Evee curled up next to me. "Thank you Evee."Evee just started purring as we fell next morning we awoke to knocking at the door. Bang, Bang, Bang. Ash got up and opened the door while rubbing his eyes. "Nurse Joy good morning." Brock jumped from his top bunk and grabbed both of Nurse Joy's hands. "I was up all night thinking about your beauty." Dawn got up from her bed and grabbed him by his shirt. "That's enough Brock."


	3. A Pokemon Apart chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't read this if your offended by stories of human/pokemon relationships or sex. lol this isn't intended for younger aged viewers under 18. enjoy!!!

I started to leave as Nurse Joy stopped me and said, "This is from your brother." I opened it and took out the moss from moss rock. I turned to Evee next to me and asked, "Do you still want to be a Leafeon?"

Leafeon looked at the moss and replied, "of coarse."

I place the moss on the ground and Evee placed her paw on the moss as she started to glow. The light faded as she turned into the Leafeon, that I expected to see. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, and I blushed when I realized I was staring her whole body over. "Kade what are you looking at?"

I then came back to reality. "I was, I was just I."

Leafeon smiled and said, "It's ok Kade."

I stopped blushing and I followed as Leafeon as she headed toward the door and I followed. We left for route 218, and as we were walking I noticed many people fishing on the side of the water. It was an enormous ocean. I saw one guy fighting his pole when he saw me. "Hey kid you want I free Ultra rod?"

Like I would turn something free down. "Sure what do I half to do?"

The man handed me the rode. "Just catch this damn pokemon, I'm done with fishing."

I just said, "ok" and started to real. "Leafeon get ready to attack."

Leafeon got into a fighting stance and replied, "Ok I'm ready Kade."

I reeled the rode and a Fineon jumped out of the water. "I don't think we need to attack it."

Leafeon looked up at me. "Go poke ball."

The poke ball flashed....red....white....red.....white...blush.. the Fineon broke free and splashed back into the water.

I looked at the water and sighed. "Oh well he wouldn't of been useful on land anyway."

I stuck the rod into my pack as it shrunk in size and we headed toward Town. I decided to heal my pokemon and spend the night in the pokemon center. I opened the door and placed my pokemon on the counter. "Can you heal my pokemon and can I borrow a room for the night?"

Nurse Joy put the balls in a case and said, "Your pokemon will be fine with me. Take the third room on the right."

I left with Leafeon to the room and she jumped onto the bed as I dropped my rucksack onto the floor. Leafeon looked at me from the bed, "Kade since I evolved and since we already said we love each other does this mean we are well... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I blushed and answered, "Yea I guess it does."

Leafeon turned my head with her paw and kissed me. I pulled away. "Kade is there something wrong?"

My heart was racing a little. "You caught me off guard."

Leafeon frowned, "I'm sorry. Do you wanna try again?"

I looked at her and moved forward and locked lips with her. We stayed like that till I threw off my shoes and laid down never unlocking our kiss. I started to rub her body. When she broke the kiss. "Kade you can pleasure me if you want."

I didn't say anything as I started our kiss again. I rubbed her body getting lower as my right hand made its way in between her legs as I searched. Then she let out a moan as I found her wet pleasure. I ran my finger over her slit as I continued the kiss. I pulled down my pants and boxers to reveal my throbbing member. Leafeon broke the kiss, "I want you in me Kade."

I replied by positioning my member to the lips of her clit. I then flipped her on her back and I was atop of her. I slowly pushed in as to not hurt her. she yelped in pain and pleasure as I broke her hymen. "Leafeon are you ok?"

Leafeon panted. "Please fuck me Kade."

I did as I was told. I moved into my new lover. I started to thrust faster as I gasped. I moved faster as I heard Leafeon. "Kade faster."

I started to thrust in and out as much as I could when I felt she was coming close as her clit was squeezing my member. I could barely stand myself as our juices mixed as we came and Leafeon said panting. "I love you Kade."

"I love you too Leafeon."

I exited my lover and laid down next to her. She got on top of me and started to kiss me again. I accepted as I started to get hard again. "Leafeon I guess your not done with me are you?"

Leafeon smiled, "You guessed right Kade."

She sat on my lap pushing her lips over my shaft. I moaned as she was still wet from the first time. She started slow as to enjoy the rehardening shaft growing on her slit. She moved up and then took my shaft in her. Then she moved down fast as I grabbed her hips to move her faster. She was moaning. "Oh Kade."

I couldn't hold on long as I Came, but kept fucking to make sure she got hers. a minute later she slammed hard on my member and screamed. She then collapsed on my chest. We fell asleep in each others arms, or well arms and legs.

I woke up to the feeling of something around my growing shaft. I looked down and saw Leafeon sucking my member. "That's one way to wake up."

Leafeon ignored me and continued. I started to moan as I felt her rough tongue on the head of my shaft. She managed to get about two or three inch's in her mouth as she was moving up and down. Bobbing her head when I gasped. "I'm Cumming."

I came as she swallowed what she could. then I heard a knock at the door.

I put my clothes on and answered the door.

Nurse joy Looked around. "What was that noise?"

I answered swiftly. "I hit my foot is all."

Nurse Joy looked at my feet. "Are you ok?"

I looked at her and replied relieved that she bought it. "Yea its ok."

She then handed me my pokemon and I headed to the gym. I entered the door and saw a guy cleaning the gym. So I asked, "Where is the Gym leader?"

He looked up at me and answered, "Your looking at him."

I was embarrassed. "Sorry, But anyway I wanted to battle for a badge."

He smiled and said, "Wait one moment I need to get a referee and we can start."

He came back and we took our spots along with the referee. "The battle will be 3v3 and the trainer will be the only one aloud to trade his pokemon out when the battle starts."

I threw a poke ball. "I choose you Ralts." Ralts appeared on the floor of the gym.

Roark decided to go with his Geodude, "I choose you Geodude." Geodude formed in the air and awaited his command.

I decided to attack first and yelled to Ralts. "Use confusion." A purple mass flew at the Geodude and it fell to the ground.

Then Roark said out his command. "Geodude use tackle."

Geodude rushed toward my Ralts and I yelled, "Ralts use Confusion once more." The Geodude stopped in his tracks as the confusion hit again. Ralts threw Geodude into a wall with her mind and the referee then yelled. "Geodude is unable to battle."

Roark threw out another poke ball. "I choose you Onyx." Onyx roared as he came out.

I wanted to use Cyndiquil so I yelled, "Ralts return, I choose you Cyndiquil."

Cyndiquil formed on the floor of the gym and flames spurt from his back. "Cyndiquil use flamethrower."

Cyndiquil shot flames at the mass of rock, and Roark yelled, "Onyx use dig."

The flame missed onyx as Onyx buried underground.

I decided to use the same trick that Dawn used on me. "Cyndiquil use Flamethrower in the hole."

Cyndiquil shot fire into the hole and Onyx shot out of the hole roaring. Onyx was red as the heat left its body. Then Cyndiquil started to glow after Onyx recovered. "Cyndiquil is evolving."

The female Cyndiquil grew larger into Quilava as she landed on the ground, "Onyx use roll out."

Onyx hit my Quilava sending her flying and hit me in the chest. I then yelled, "Quilava use Iron claw."

Quilava hit Onyx and gashed marks into its rock hard body. The ref then yelled, "Onyx is unable to battle."

Roark then yelled, "I choose you Cranidos."

Cranidos awaited his command as I told Quilava. "Quilava use Flamethrower." Quilava burst flames out of her mouth as it hit the enemy Cranidos. Cranidos didn't even flinch as Roark raised his voice. "Cranidos use your Zen Headbutt."

Cranidos butted his head into Quilava and I yelled, "Quilava grabbed hold of him."

Quilava grabbed him and waited for my command. "Quilava flamethrower."

Quilava shot the flame in close impact at the Cranidos as she let go. Cranidos flew back as Roark yelled, "Cranidos use ancient power."

Cranidos sent rocks at Quilava and Quilava fainted, "Quilava is unable to battle."

I then yelled, "Leafeon its your turn."

Leafeon ran onto the field and I yelled, "Quick attack."

Leafeon ran at Cranidos and sent him flying. Cranidos stood up and Roark yelled, "Cranidos use, Pursuit."

Cranidos hit Leafeon and Leafeon jumped right back up. "Leafeon use leaf blade."

Leafeon slashed Cranidos and the referee then yelled, "Cranidos is unable to battle. The victor is Kade."

I ran over to Leafeon and gave her a hug as I said, "Good Job"

Leafeon smiled as she kissed me and said, "Thanks Kade."

Roark walked over to me and handed me something. "Here is your badge Kade."

I took the Badge and thanked him. "Thanks Roark bye."

Me and Leafeon left the gym and on the way to the pokemon center Leafeon looked up to me and smiled.

Then I smiled and said, "Lets go rest at the Pokemon center."

Leafeon gave me a happy look.

We entered the pokemon center and gave my pokemon to the Nurse. "How long will this take?"

Nurse Joy answered after taking my pokemon replied, "Just one minute."

I waited in the lobby as I said to Leafeon. "Leafeon I hope we can make it back to Jubilife Before night."

Leafeon was sitting in a chair. "Kade I think we have time route 218 is very short."

I sighed as Nurse Joy came out from the back. "Kade your pokemon are rested."

I took my pokemon and left for Route 218. It started getting dark as I then saw Jubilife in the distance. "Leafeon there's Jubilife. Lets hurry to the pokemon center."

Leafeon started to run. "I bet I can beat you there Kade."

I ran after her. "No you wont I'll beat you."

She beat me by a long shot as she put her paw on the poke center wall. "I beat you."

I panted as I entered the pokemon center, and I asked, "Can we stay here again Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy laughed as she replied, "If you keep staying here ill half to make you pay rent, Its the same room you stayed in the other night."

Me and Leafeon walked into the room as I threw my stuff down.


	4. A Pokemon Apart chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't read this if your offended by stories of human/pokemon relationships or sex. lol this isn't intended for younger aged viewers under 18. enjoy!!! also the first chapter has no sex its just plot.

Chapter 4:

As I threw my Rucksack onto the floor and took off my shoes I sighed as my back was aching from rushing all the way back to Jubilife. We made it to a room at the pokemon center and Leafeon looked worried as she jumped on the bed. "Kade are you alright you're a little red."

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I'm fine Leafeon I'm just a little tired and hot."

Leafeon jumped on top of my body and laid down. I laid my hand on her face as I brought her to a kiss. I started to rub her side with my right hand as I held her head close with the other. I started to rub between her legs as I put a finger in her sensitive area. She let out a short moan as we kissed. I could feel my member growing and throbbing as it pressed against my pants. I reached down with one hand and took off my pants and underwear. Then threw them to the floor. I entered her and she gasped for air when I did. I positioned my shaft in front of her slit as she pushed down. She held it in her for a moment. Then I grabbed her hips as I moved her up and down on my hips. Taking my entire length inside her body. Leafeon moaned. "Kade faster."

I thrusted faster as I tried to make her cum. I bucked my hips along with pushing her up and down. I grunted as I felt my balls ready to expel my seeds. I yelled, "I'm Cumming."

She screamed, "Kaade"

As I spurted my seed deep into her love canal. We panted as Leafeon started to lick my cheek. "Kade take off your shirt."

I did as requested as I threw it to the floor she started to lick my chest. "Kade your taste salty but good."

She slowly licked my body until she made her way to my now regrowing member. She licked the head as it grew. Once it was fully hard she took the whole thing in her mouth and started to bobb her head up and down. I sighed as I enjoyed the treatment I was retrieving. Her rough tongue made the feeling intensify as she gave me pleasure. I grunted as I gave my seed to my beloved Leafeon, As she swallowed as much as she could. She got up and laid on top of me again. She put her head next to mine and whispered. "Kade I love you."

I kissed her on the cheek as I replied, "I love you too Leafeon."

We feel asleep with her sweaty furry body on top of mine.

I awoke as I heard something hit up against the window. I Slowly moved Leafeon off my body trying to not wake her up. When she was off me I got up and looked out the window but I didn't see anything. I looked at the clock on the wall. I had to clinch my eyes in order to see. It was 6 a.m. So I decided to go to the rest room. I put on some shorts and I rubbed my eyes as I entered the well lit hallway and made my way to the restroom. I grabbed the handle and entered. I started to release myself into the urinal as I held my eyes closed and thought to myself. (I wonder how mom and Bret is doing.)

Then I realized that how would they react if they knew that me and Leafeon were together. I pulled my shorts back over my stuff and headed back to the bedroom. I then heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned as I put my hand on one of my poke balls as I realized I didn't have my pants or my belt.

I just turned back around and headed to the room. I laid back down on the bed and laid there thinking. (Well I don't know what that shadow was or whatever, but I will be heading through floaroma town as I head to Eterna city for my next badge.)

I finally fell asleep as I heard Nurse Joy panicking in the lobby. I put on my clothes and I looked at Leafeon on the bed. I put my hand on her and rocked her back and forth gently. "Leafeon wake up."

She woke up and saw that I was dressed. "Kade what's wrong?"

I looked at her and headed for the door. "I don't know but Nurse Joy sounds panicked and I'm going to go see."

She followed me to the lobby and I saw Nurse Joy talking to Officer Jenny and a small Growlith sitting next to her leg, so I asked. "What's going on here?"

Nurse Joy said in a panicky voice. "Kade all the pokemon were stolen from the healing bay."

I looked shocked as I looked at both of em. "Do you know where they are?"

Officer Jenny looked at me and said, "They were seen outside the city in a cave, do you want to help?"

I had a smirk on my face as I agreed, "Of coarse I'll help."

We ran out of the center and we got into a jeep with Leafeon and we drove out of town toward route 203.

We came across a cave as we stopped. Jenny jumped out of the jeep and took out a speaker mic. "Come out with your hands up team rocket."

I then looked at Jenny then the cave and thought. (Team Rocket, could it be the same ones we fought the other day.)

Two people came out and they started to say, "I'm Cassidy, and I'm Butch."

I then stepped forward and yelled at the two bad guys. "Give back all the pokemon you took from the center."

Cassidy snickered. "We stole those pokemon fair and square and a twerp like you isn't going to stop us."

I grinned and yelled, "I love it when the bad guys like to do it the hard way, Leafeon use Leaf blade."

Leafeon formed a blade with her tail hit Butch on the head. Butch then screamed, "Ouch your gonna pay for that you twerp. I choose you Primeape." Primape landed on the ground.

Cassidy then decided to join in. "I choose you sableye." Sableye also formed on the ground next to Primeape.

Officer Jenny stood next to me with her Growlith and yelled at the two rockets. "So I guess it's a battle of two on two. Growlith use flamethrower."

I then pointed at team rocket and yelled, "Leafeon use seed bomb."

Growlith's flame rushed toward the two pokemon as Leafeon's Bomb formed into a ball and formed with the flame to make a comet rushing toward the enemy.

Cassidy and Butch yelled, "Dodge it."

With no chance of evading the attack hit full force it hit the pokemon and sent team rocket flying into the air. As Cassidy cried, "How can we lose?"

I walked into the cave to see all the poke balls laying in box's and the pokemon not in balls were in cages. I yelled to the pokemon. "Don't worry we will get you back to your owners."

I helped release the pokemon and loaded the balls into the jeep and headed back to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy joined us at the door. "Thank you so much Kade and Jenny I cant thank you enough."

I then said to her. "You can thank us by helping bring the balls back into the center."

After the hard work was through I sat down in the lobby chair to rest. "Joy I'm glad I could help but I think I need to leave before It gets dark. I wanna get as far as I can to Floaroma town as I can."

Nurse Joy agreed and put her hand on my back as I headed for the door.

On route 204 I ran most of the way with Leafeon when I heard her pant. "Kade lets stop to rest I'm hungry and its getting dark."

I stopped at a tree and sat down as I looked through my rucksack. "I don't think I have anything."

Then I saw a bag with three sandwich's in it. I took them out and handed one to Leafeon and started to eat one of the others. "I love peanut butter."

Leafeon didn't reply as she gulped down the sandwich.

I finished my sandwich and put my rucksack under my head and laid down.

Leafeon laid down next to me and I put my arm around her. "Leafeon I love you."

Leafeon started to purr. "I love you to Kade."

I awoke to the chirping of a Starly. It was bright out and I looked over to Leafeon and she was awake eating the last sandwich. "Leafeon you didn't save me any?"

Leafeon laughed, "You snooze you lose."

I laughed too and waited for her to finish. When she was threw we got up and headed for Floaroma. We were walking when I saw the backs of three familiar people. I ran up to them and realized who they were. "Hey, Ash, Dawn, Brock."

They stopped and turned to me and Ash spoke. "Hi how ya doing?"

I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my badge. "See I have my first badge."

Dawn looked at my badge and said, "Kade did you catch any new pokemon during the time that we saw you?"

I thought for a moment. "Yea I did I caught a Ralts."

Dawn then asked, "Can I see her?"

I pulled the ball from my belt and yelled, "Ralts I choose you."

Ralts formed on the ground and Dawn grabbed her and hugged her. "She's so cute."

Brock then turned to me and said, "I used to be the first gym in pewter city but it seems that the gym in Canalave was a lot harder."

I looked at him and asked, "Did you not beat him?"

He looked back at me and replied. "I didn't fight him I'm a breeder."

I then returned Ralts to her ball when Ash said, "How about we travel together at least till the next town since we are headed that way."

I replied, "Sure" and we went on our way.

I then decided I should tell them. "Guys Floaroma is my hometown I bet my mom would love some company."

Dawn looked at me while walking. "Sure I would love a homemade meal for once."

I smiled at her and saw the town up ahead. "Here we are."


	5. A Pokemon Apart chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't read this if your offended by stories of human/pokemon relationships or sex. lol this isn't intended for younger aged viewers under 18. enjoy!!! also the first chapter has no sex its just plot.

Chapter 5

We made it to Floaroma and I was yelling "Hi" to many of the friends I knew in town. When we went by the pokemon mart Mari rushed out to say hello. "Hi Kade I didn't know you would be back so soon."

I stopped walking and told her. "Evee evolved while I was gone and also we caught a Ralts."

Mari smiled and hugged me. "I knew you could do it, So did you get your badge?"

I looked at her and pulled out the badge. "Here it is."

She grabbed it and held it up to look at it. She handed it back and said, "you should go home and say hi to your mom. She's been depressed since you left."

I then looked at her with confusion. "Why?" (Like I don't know the answer.)

"She miss's you of coarse."

I then said, "Fine ill go now and see her. Bye."

Dawn then asked me on the way to my house. "Kade was that your girlfriend?"

Right when she asked Leafeon walked in front of her and Dawn fell flat on her face. I yelled at Leafeon. "Leafeon she was just asking me a question, so it doesn't mean nothing."

Leafeon gave me a mean glare and replied, "Mari's always liked you Kade and I guess I didn't like the idea of her being your girlfriend."

I sighed and helped Dawn up. "Leafeon you apologize."

Leafeon growled and muttered through her teeth, "I'm sorry Dawn."

Dawn patted her skirt off and replied, "Its ok."

I looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Dawn stood up straight after dusting herself off and replied, "Yea lets go I'm getting hungry."

We got to my house and we entered the front door with my key and I yelled. "Hey is anyone here?"

We didn't hear anything then we heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. I went upstairs as my friends made there selves at home in the front living room. I went across the upstairs hall as I followed the sounds to my mom's room. I held my ear to the door as I heard moans. I thought she was hurt so I opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. "MOM what are you doing with our neighbor?"

Mom looked back at me as she got off Jonny out next door neighbor. "Kade I'm sorry but."

I slammed the door and rushed downstairs. I tripped and I stumbled down the stairs. Leafeon rushed to my side and yelled, "Kade are you alright?"

I got up holding my side and replied, "NO I just saw my mom doing the neighbor."

Everyone laughed except Leafeon. She was worried I might of hurt myself. "Kade are you sure you didn't hurt anything you are holding your side."

I lifter up my shirt and there was a small gash of blood leading down my side. Mom came down the stairs fully dressed and saw my side. "Kade what happened?"

I yelled at her. "I was so freaked out at seeing my mom naked that I almost killed myself."

She sat me down and Brock pulled out his first aid kit. "I will patch you up Kade."

Brock put a large bandage on the cut, and I put on a fresh shirt on from my bag. Then mom took it and said, "I'll wash your clothes while you're here."

Mom knelt down in front of my and took my hand. "Kade you were the only thing that made me happy and when you left I was so sad. So when Jonny came over he saw that I was crying and he comforted me."

I then stood up and walked toward the kitchen and stopped. "Mom like I care who you sleep with, but the least you can do is hang I tie or something on the door, and where is Bret anyway?"

She stood up too and answered, "Bret went and got a job, So your telling me that the only thing that bothers you is that you saw me naked?"

I crossed my arms a replied, "You deserve to be happy and I'm not going to stand in your way, but the last thing I want is to have that picture in my head."

She sighed in relief, "Kade thank you, Jonny and I have always had feelings for each other but I just hadn't had the time so when you left I decided to add to my life with Jonny."

I sat back down on the couch and looked at Jonny, "So you love my Mom huh?"

Jonny sat in the chair across from me and answered with a straight face. "I love your mom and I'll make her happy if you'll let me."

I then sighed, "You better because if she's ever unhappy because of you ill hurt ya you got it?"

Jonny smiled, "Sure thing Kade." And Jonny stood up and looked at Mom. "I need to be going a lot of work to do, and Mari should be home soon too." (Mari is Jonny's daughter)

Jonny shut the door behind him as he left and I laid back on the couch and sighed. "I thought it was just going to be a happy reunion or something when I got home."

Mom then looked at me and said, "Kade if you want I'll cook or order what ever you want to make up for you seeing me naked."

I thought for a moment. (Should I order something….hmm….. What do we have in town to order from…..)

Leafeon put her front two paws on my knees and said, "How about pizza?"

I replied, "You want pizza Leafeon?"

Leafeon looked me in the eyes and said, "Yea me and Mari used to always eat pizza with bacon and pepperoni."

Mom then handed me the phone and I said, "Pizza it is then."

I put in the numbers….***-****.…ring ….ring …..Hello…

"Yea I'd like to order four pizza's pepperoni and bacon Please."

The lady on the other end answered, "Ok that'll be fourty two ninety five. We will be there in 30 minutes or less."

I hung up as I laid the money on the table and told the others. "When she gets here there's the money. I'm going to take a shower."

I headed up for a shower and Leafeon followed. I closed the door behind us and locked the door. "Leafeon I'm so tired."

Leafeon looked at me. "Kade falling down the stairs drains you."

We then laughed as I turned the faucet of the bath on. Testing it for the right temperature.

I took my pants and underwear off and I had trouble with my shirt because of the gash in my side. "Leafeon bite my shirt and pull."

She pulled my shirt and I yelled as it slipped from my body. I grabbed my side in pain as I stood up. I took the bandage off and it seemed that the wound had closed up. I got into the bath and Leafeon joined me. I grabbed the soap and rubbed my body of the dirt. Then I noticed Leafeon looking up and down my body. "Leafeon what's the matter?"

Leafeon came towards me and put her right paw on my shoulder. "You think your well enough to have a little fun?"

I got an evil grin and started to kiss my little lover. I immediately insertered two fingers into her sensitive area. She moaned as I moved my fingers faster in and out. Then Leafeon realized that she felt my growing member throbbing against her stomach, and she positioned herself over my cock and pushed down as she took my shaft into her tunnel. We both moaned as she started to ride my cock. I kissed her as I grabbed her hips to move faster. I could feel her orgasm as her juices ran over my cock and into the warm water. I started to hump for all I was worth as my pleasure built to a point I couldn't stand anymore. "Leaf"

I Yelled as I came. My side flared up in pain but it didn't compare to the pleasure I felt as I came in my lover.

My member excited my lover as it grew limp. I kissed her as I waited to get aroused again. My member hardened once again and I picked Leafeon up and laid her on her back at the end of the tub. I quickly thrust my member into her snatch as she yelped in surprise of the penetration. She moaned as pumped in and out of my lover faster and faster as I felt we were getting close. I panted harder is my member filled with intensity and I came in Leafeon panting with bliss. "I love you Leafeon so much."

Leafeon panted with her paws wrapped around my neck. "I love you to Kade, And never leave me."

I whispered in her ear, "Never."

We washed off as we smelt the pizza downstairs and got out of the tub. I was dressed and we were still panting as we headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate for both me and Leafeon then headed for the pizza box. When Ash asked, "Why did you order so much pizza?"

I looked at ash and answered, "I was going to bring my other pokemon out."

I then pulled out my poke balls. "Come out everyone." Red lights flashed as my pokemon appeared. Shinx, Ralts, Leafeon, and Quilava all headed to the box of pizza I laid on the floor for them to have.

They ate as I sat as the table and Mom asked, "Kade I don't mean to pry but you were moaning in the bath and panting when you came back, Are you ok?"

I saw this as good a time as any. "Mom me and Leafeon are girlfriend and boyfriend."

Ash and Dawn spit out there pizza across the table as Brock, Mom and Leafeon all looked at me like I was stupid. Mom then managed to speak. "Kade I don't know what to say."

I then looked her in the eye and asked, "Do you have a problem with it or what?"

She laid her slice of pizza on her plate and fell silent for a moment. "Kade as long as both of you love each other then I have no problem."

I smiled and Leafeon sighed. I finished off my slice of pizza and Ash asked, "Kade I didn't ever think of my pokemon in that way, how come you two decided to be with each other?"

I remembered back when I taught my pokemon to talk and answered. "Well she told me her feelings and well I do love her so we decided to be together."

Brock looked at me and had to ask, "Kade were you really having sex with her in the tub?"

I laughed at the question and answered, "Yea"

Dawn blushed and looked down at her plate and asked, "How'd it feel?"

I saw that it was hard for her to ask but she had to ask it. "Well it felt better than anything I thought could happen. Well I mean her fur on my skin as she riding on top of me."

Mom started to yell, "Kade I don't want you to talk like that at the table."

Quilava and Dawn blushed and Ash, Brock, and Shinx were all trying to hide there hard ons and I decided to go onto bed. "Good night everyone."

Mom had made them a bed on the futon couch and I headed up to my room with my pokemon behind me. I have a king size bed so all of my pokemon and me were able to sleep on it. I laid on my back with my arms spread across the bed. Quilava laying her head on my right shoulder and Leafeon crawled up on my left. Shinx was curled in a ball at the foot of the bed and Ralts was laying on my chest. We were all asleep in minutes.


	6. A Pokemon Apart chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't read this if your offended by stories of human/pokemon relationships or sex. lol this isn't intended for younger aged viewers under 18. enjoy!!! also the first chapter has no sex its just plot.

Chapter 6: Team rockets dastardly plan.

I awoke to the sounds of the pokemon playing in my room. Leafeon was laying next to me watching Shinx pounce on Quilava. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Leafeon followed. I started to do the usual. Brush my teeth and comb my hair to look decent. Leafeon was sitting on the toilet with the lid down licking her paw. I laughed at the site. I looked at leafeon. "Good morning"

Leafeon stopped licking as she looked at me. "Where are we going next?"

I thought for and then answered, "We are going to Eterna City."

Leafeon followed me out of the bathroom and I returned all my pokemon to there poke balls. I headed downstairs to see that Ash, Brock, and Dawn were eating breakfast that mom made. I decided to ask them, "Are yall coming with me to Eterna city or do you three gonna finish breakfast and head off?"

Ash gulped down his mouth full of pancakes and looked at me. "sure why not."

They finished there breakfast and we all headed to Eterna forest. We had been walking for a bit and I began to stare off into space. (I wonder if pokemon ever owned a person before?)

I then snapped back into reality as Ash asked me. "Where is Leafeon?"

I looked around and didn't see her. "Leafeon where are you?"

Then I heard her yell. "Help Kade."

I followed her voice and the others followed. I then saw two team rocket grunts holding there hands over Leafeons muzzle trying to keep her quiet. "Leafeon use bite."

Leafeon bit the grunt that was holding her and she jumped down and ran to my side. I then furiously yelled to the grunts. "Why were you kidnapping Leafeon?"

The first grunt growled back at me. "She found our base and….."

The second grunt hit him in the side and told the first grunt. "That's top secret dumb ass."

The first got scared. "The boss is going to kill us."

Ash yelled at the bad guys. "why are team rocket making a base in shinnoh?"

The first grunt then answered quickly. "So we can take it over and make pokemon our slaves."

I then finally yelled, "Leafeon use solar beam."

Leafeon's mouth then started to glow white. The grunts screamed, "Lets get out of here."

They took off into the forest and Dawn spoke up. "Well they said this was there base. Lets go wreck it."

Brock turned to Dawn and said, "You don't know how many grunts are in there it would be a suicide mission."

I looked at the mouth of the cave and ran in. Dawn and Leafeon both ran after me. "Kade wait for us."

Ash looked at brock then ran with him after us. I found a metallic door at the end of the cave it was locked. The others caught up to me and someone opened the door. It was another grunt. "Hey kid get out of here."

I hit him over the head and entered the base. The base looked like a big warehouse or something. Dawn looked all around as she asked, "What do you think they are doing here?"

We all saw convayer belts carrying pokemon in metal bar cages. Some were screaming to get out, and some looked like they were exhausted from working or something. Leafeon went up to one of the pokemon in a cage and asked, "What are they doing to you?"

The small pokemon answered, "Pich pichu pich."

Leafeon turned to me to tell me what the little pokemon said. "Kade he says that they were making him power a generator and they had different jobs for all the other pokemon."

I then said for everyone to hear. "There's no way there going to get away with this."

I then ran to this big picture on the wall that seemed to be the blueprints of the place. "This room on the third floor must be the boss's room, or at least the one that's running this joint."

I ran to the elevator and everyone followed. The elevator didn't come fast enough so I yelled, "dang it I'm just going to run there." I took off to the stairs and Leafeon followed me."

Dawn yelled to me. "We are just going to take the elevator."

When I was out of sight Dawn looked at Ash. "I'm worried about Kade."

Ash looked confused. "Why?"

Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder and Ash looked at him. "Well Kade might get in something over his head and could get hurt."

Ash then repressed the button on the elevator. "Hurry up"

I made it to the top of the stairs and bent over and put my hands on my knees to rest for a moment. Leafeon looked at me worried, "Kade we are going to stop them but you need to calm down and have a leveled head."

I thought about what she said and agreed, "Your right but we need to stop this as soon as we can."

I then walked out of the stair case and into a large hallway. I walked up to a door that seemed to be the room I saw on the blue prints downstairs. "This must be it Leafeon."

I opened the door to see a guy looking out of a window and I couldn't see him because of his tall chair. "Your going to pay for imprisoning pokemon."

The guy just sat there and answered, "So little brother, I didn't expect you to be the one to try and stop me."

I couldn't believe my eyes as the guy turned his chair to face me. "Bret how could you be in it with team rocket?"

Bret had an evil grin as he walked around his desk. "Well Mom was having a hard time paying the bills, and one day Giovanni himself found me one day and said, I noticed that your having trouble If you join me ill make sure you and your mother have everything you need and want."

I then looked at my brother and said, "If I had known I would've stayed home and helped out."

Bret then frowned, "Kade me and mom both knew that and that's the reason we didn't say anything."

I then sighed, "Well at least I know now and you can stop working for Giovanni and come home."

Bret grabbed a poke ball from his desk with an evil grin on his face. "I don't think so, since I have had a taste of what being evil can give I'm going to stay this way. But if you join me then I wont half to kill you Kade."

Leafeon growled and yelled at Bret. "What are you going to tell your mom if Kade dies?"

Bret laughed and looked from Leafeon to me. "I guess that poke translator worked."

I then yelled at Bret, "You aren't going to get away with this because I'm going to take you down right now."

Bret then tossed the poke ball he had in his hands. "I choose you Arcanine."

An Arcanine formed on the office floor. "Arcanine Flamethrower."

Arcanine shot a flamethrower at me and I jumped out of the way. "Leafeon use Leafblade."

Leafeon attacked Arcanine but it looked like Arcanine didn't even feel it. Bret laughed evilly, "You think you can beat me after being a trainer for a couple of days."

I then got up and yelled, "Leafeon use razor leaf."

Leafeon shot leaves at the dog pokemon and cut gash's in his fur. Blood flew out as the leaves passed and Arcanine shook it off. Then Bret yelled, "Arcanine use Quick attack."

Arcanine bolted with extreme speed toward Leafeon. Arcanine froze before hitting Leafeon. Leafeon then said something that I couldn't almost hear. "why didn't you attack?"

Then I realized that Leafeon and Arcanine used to play together before she evolved. I then yelled out a command while Arcanine was frozen. "Leafeon use fury cutter."

Leafeon got up and cut Arcanine. Arcanine fainted as Bret yelled, "Stupid pokemon."

Bret then went behind his desk and pulled out a gun. "Kade I said your going to die if you don't join me."

Then Ash ran in with Pikachu and yelled, "Pikachu use bolt tackle."

Pikachu rushed towards Bret and hit him in the chest. Bret pulled the trigger which I heard and Bret fell backwards out of the window. I fell to my knees as I grabbed my shoulder in pain. I had been shot. Leafeon ran to my side. "Kade are you ok?"

I stood up grabbing my arm as I walked to the window. I looked down at my brothers body. The pain I felt deep down in my heart was way worse than the pain in my shoulder. Brock sat me down in Bret's chair as he took some first aid supplies and took out the bullet and bandaged me up. I was breathing hard as I got up. "We half to get the pokemon out of here before team rocket come to retrieve any of them."

We all took the elevator and headed downstairs. We started to release each pokemon one by one and we ended up with about seventy pokemon. Most of them were wild pokemon so they just ran off into the forest. Some were too injured to do anything so we found some trucks that Bret hade in the base and loaded the pokemon up that had trainers or that were injured or exhausted. We were closest to Eterna city so we drove straight there. We took two vehicles to bring all the pokemon. Ash was driving the first one with Dawn In the passenger seat, and Brock was driving the second with me as his passenger. Leafeon was sitting in between us. I laid me head back holding me shoulder. A jolt of pain would rush through my arm after every bump and turn. Leafeon looked at me. "Kade are you alright you looked red and like your going to throw up?"

I answered reassuring her. "I'm alright Leafeon."

Then she looked at my shoulder. She saw blood coming threw my fingers as I held the bandage on my wound. All I heard was, "Kade are you alr."

I had passed out from the loss of blood. We had made it to the Pokemon center and Nurse Joy took care of both me and all the pokemon that were in the truck.

I awoke in a bed with Leafeon, Ash and the others sitting be my side. Dawn stood up and took my hand. "Are you alright Kade?"

I sighed, "Yea I'm fine, are the pokemon alright?"

She laughed, "Yes there all alright because of us."

I grabbed my shoulder remembering what had caused it. The sadness returned as I thought. (Bret is dead, But what will I tell mom. Hey mom I'm home and oh yea I killed Bret.)

Leafeon jumped onto the bed and gently laid on top of me as she looked at me. "Kade I think your mom will understand if you tell her the evil thing he was doing."

I just looked at Leafeon as I laid my head back down. "Well Leafeon I never expected something like this to happen."

Ash was staring at the floor. When Nurse Joy came in. "Kade your well enough to leave if your up to it."

I looked at Nurse Joy and answered, "Thanks I guess the first thing I can do is go home and tell mom the news."

I got out of bed and grabbed some non-stained clothes from my rucksack. I headed to the shower down the hall. My legs felt wobbly and Leafeon walked next to me unsure which way I was going to land. We made it to the bathroom and I locked the door behind me and Leafeon. I laid my gown I was wearing on a hook and slipped into a handicap stall that had a seat in it. I slowly took the Bandage off my shoulder as I could feel it peel from my wound. Leafeon watched as a chill ran down her spine. "Doesn't that hurt Kade?"

I looked at Leafeon and answered, "It hurts a little but nothing to worry about."

I started to wash away the sweat and blood stains from my body and it felt good to be clean. I looked into Leafeon's eyes as I pondered my thoughts. (Why does it have to be so hard, I mean Bret turned out to be evil. I shouldn't feel bad for him dieing. But he was my brother.)

Leafeon had a vague idea what I was thinking. "Kade its not your fault."

I knew she was right and said, "Yea"

I turned off the water, dried off and got dressed. I headed out of the room and to the bedroom. Everyone had left to the lobby and I grabbed my rucksack and belt with my poke balls. I entered the lobby to find Ash, Dawn, and Brock looking at me so I asked, "Why are yall looking at me?"

Dawn spoke first. "Were just waiting to go."

I headed out of the center and headed to eternal forest to head home. We saw a couple of pokemon but I didn't feel well enough to catch any of them.


	7. A Pokemon Apart chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't read this if your offended by stories of human/pokemon relationships or sex. lol this isn't intended for younger aged viewers under 18. enjoy!!! also the first chapter has no sex its just plot.

I just didn't feel like doing anything and I felt like nothing mattered. As we were walking I heard Dawn say something to me, "Kade you half to cheer up."

I didn't reply as I was watching my feet as I walked. I wasn't looking where I was going as I bumped into this young woman about 15 or 16 years old. I then quickly blurted out. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't"

The young lady stopped me before I could finish and said, "you look like you just lost an important battle."

I looked back at my feet and replied, "Well I didn't lose but I might as well had."

She smiled as she tried to cheer me up. "Well its not the end of the world. Oh and I'm Mina."

I looked back up to her and shook her hand, "I'm Kade and these are my friends Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Leafeon."

She looked at everyone and smiled, "Its good to meet all of you."

She then looked around and asked, "Are you going to Floaroma town?"

I answered slowly, "Yea you can join us if you want."

She smiled again, "Sure I was on my way there to meet my friend Mari."

I then looked surprised at her and asked, "You know Mari?"

We started walking back down the path as she answered, "Sure we used to play together before I moved away from Floaroma."

We then kept walking when we came across a Buneary. Mina then jumped forward and asked, "You guys don't mind if I catch it do ya?"

Ash replied first, "Not at all."

She then threw her poke ball and said, "I choose you, Roserade."

Roserade stood into a stance and waited. "Roserade use Leafstorm."

Roserade spun around in a circle and shook her petals at the Buneary. Buneary tried to run but got stuck in the storm of leaves. Buneary yelled, "Bunearyyy."

Buneary fell to the ground after the storm dispersed and Mina threw a poke ball. "Go poke ball."

The Buneary got sucked into the ball as the ball flashed, White……Red……White…….Red……….Ding.

The buneary was caught. Mina held out her poke ball and said, "Return Roserade."

Roserade returned to her little mobile home and Mina grabbed the poke ball with the Buneary in it and place it with her others in her pack. "I caught that one easily."

I looked at her and congratulated her. "Well done now can we be on our way?"

Mina looked at me and said, "Ok I didn't mean to keep ya waiting."

I looked back at the ground as I trailed back into thought. (I cant wait till we get there and get this over with.)

We arrived at Floaroma and we stopped in front of the pokemon center, and Mina asked, "Why did we stop here?"

I then answered, "Well Mari works here."

Mina smiled and replied, "Well this is where we say bye bye for now."

Then Mina did something unexpected and kissed me on the cheek. "Kade I hope you can take me out sometime."

I just blushed as I muttered the first thing I could think of. "Sure thing."

Leafeon growled as she ran off towards my house. I then realized why she ran when it hit me of what I said. I yelled after her. "Leafeon please wait, I didn't mean it."

I ran into my house and ran into mom. "Where is Leafeon did you see her?"

She looked at me and pointed toward my room. "She went upstairs, she looked upset."

I then ran upstairs to my room and saw Leafeon sitting on my bed. I tried to apologize. "Leafeon I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth I didn't mean that I would go out with her."

Leafeon turned her head. "Kade I know your just a guy but your with me and you shouldn't be attracted to another girl."

I then sat on the bed next to her and replied, "Who said I was attracted to her?"

Leafeon then turned around and yelled, "I saw how madly you were blushing."

I then looked at her in her bright green eyes. "I'm attracted to you Leafeon."

Leafeon sighed as she laid down. I started to rub her back. She didn't reject so I used both hands. She got up and kissed me on the lips. "Kade I forgive you I don't know why I get so upset over little stuff like a peck on the cheek."

I then kissed her back and replied, "Its just cause you love me Leafeon."

We kissed harder as I then laid her on her back. I kissed her passionately as I reached my left hand down and felt between her legs. She was really moist. I stuck a finger in her pleasure and she moaned slightly. She took one paw and pulled my head close to make sure the kiss didn't end. But Then I broke the kiss and I brought my head down to her love hole. I started to lick her out as I tasted what juices I could. She let out a small moan as she whispered, "More"

I felt her walls of her clit tense up as she moaned out my name. "KADe"

I drank up her juices as I lifted my head and said, "Yum Leafeon flavor."

Leafeon giggled as she begged for more. "Kade please I want you in me."

She got on all fours and I took off my clothes and positioned my member in front of her tunnel. I slowly entered feeling her already wet Insides. I went in and out thrusting trying to build out pleasure. Her clit was tight around my member as I let out a breath as I thrust in her as fast as I could. I could feel her clamp down on my member as we both moaned and I burst out my seed deep into her womb. We both panted as I stayed in her as I slowly panted. "Leafeon I love you."

"Kade I love you too."

I then heard knocking at the door….. "Hey is everything all right?"

I realized it was mom. "Yea mom everything's alright."

I put my clothes back on and headed out the door. Leafeon followed me to the bathroom and I locked the door behind us. I took a wet rag and tried to clean the cum from the fur in between Leafeon's thighs. She moaned as I ran the cold rag over her pleasure and cleaned her of my mess. After we were through we headed downstairs and I sat down at the kitchen table with mom that was drinking a cup of tea. "Mom I ran into Bret in Eterna forest."

Mom smiled and asked, "I know he has a job over there but he never told me what."

I frowned and told her, "Well mom he had been stealing pokemon and making them slaves."

She laid her cup down and was speechless. I looked at her and then said, "Mom, Me and Bret had a fight."

Mom looked scared, "Kade what happened did he hurt you?"

I was upset from those words and hesitantly answered. "Mom I battled him and won and he pulled a gun on me."

I pulled my shirt off to show the wound. Mom looked jumped up and looked at my shoulder. "I'm going to kill him if he ever comes home."

I looked at the table and said, "Mom Brets dead."

Mom sat back down and tears started to come down her face. "Kade if he was doing that to pokemon then I don't care about him anymore."

Mom then got up and left toward her room. I crossed my arms on the table and started to quietly sob. Leafeon stood on her hind legs as she put a paw on my shoulder. "Kade its going to be alright."

I then wiped a tear from my face. "Leafeon I love you."

Leafeon had a tear run her face and all she could say was. "I love you too."

I got some covers and pillows for Ash, Brock, and Dawn. They laid down in the living room and Dawn took the futon couch.

I headed upstairs to lay down. I laid my head on my pillow and Leafeon snuggled up against my body and we fell fast asleep.

I awoke to the sun coming through the windows. I changed my clothes and headed downstairs. It was quite and everyone was awake. Everyone seemed to be sad, and Ash came up to me. "Kade I'm sorry I killed your brother."

I looked up at Ash. "No its not your fault its Bret's fault."

I didn't say another word as I sat down on the couch. "Everyone I think I'm just going to stay home for awhile. Your welcome to stay or go as you please."

Dawn sat next to me and put a hand on my back. "We decided we should go to let you recover from all that's happened."

I didn't say anything as Ash, Brock, and Dawn headed out the door. I laid back on the couch and sighed. Leafeon jumped up in my lap and kissed me on the lips and we sat there for a couple of hours.

I spent many days making sure mom was alright but when Jonny asked mom to marry her I decided to continue my adventures with my beloved Leafeon and all my pokemon to become the next pokemon Master.


End file.
